


The Flying Menace

by campnowhere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat knows Kara is Supergirl, F/F, Shared Bed Trope, Vasquez - Freeform, Weekend Getaway, alex danvers - Freeform, ridiculous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campnowhere/pseuds/campnowhere
Summary: Kara is Cat's protector on a weekend, mountain getaway. Can she protect her from everything?





	The Flying Menace

Cat is gazing into the lobby and the nearby bar with disinterest when Kara comes trotting back from the front desk. She takes in her companion’s appearance for the one hundredth time that afternoon as she comes to a bumbling halt beside her. Faded jeans and trainers and an oversized hoodie take the place of the normal pastel cardigans and eye-numbing plaid her ex-assistant is usually wearing and as much as she wants to hate it, she can barely contain a smile at the casual appearance. 

“What?” Kara asks self-consciously as she tucks a few brochures into her bag. She pushes her glasses up in what Cat knows is her nervous gesture and slides a few stray hairs from her sloppy up-do behind her ears.

“Nothing,” Cat says airily. “Just admiring your cozy attire,” she finishes with a smirk.

Kara narrows her eyes at her former boss. “You said dress cozy. This is my cozy,” she ends with arms spread to the side.

“Hmmphh,” Cat huffs, eager to get to their suite and settle in for the evening but unable to refrain from teasing. “When did cozy equate to college freshman?” she murmurs as she makes her way to the elevator, Kara following behind her dutifully carrying all three of their bags.

“That’s where cozy was invented, Cat,” Kara responds as she settles next to the older blonde in the elevator. The doors close in front of them and she reaches over to press their floor. “What college freshman dressed anything but cozy?”

All she receives is a raised eyebrow.

“Besides you, all knowing and powerful Oz,” Kara mock bows balancing the three bags effortlessly in the tiny space.

“Brazen,” is all the response she gets as the doors open and Kara leads them down the hall towards their pair of doors. As they walk, Kara rattles off the next morning’s itinerary like the dutiful assistant she no longer is. She hasn’t taken on this role in almost a year, but with the recent threats to Cat’s life in her return to CatCo, she never hesitated to volunteer to accompany the woman to the mountain retreat where they are holding several shareholders meetings over the next few days.

As they reach their doors, Kara reaches over and swipes Cat’s entry card for her and shoulders her way into the room after doing a quick scan. She looks back and gives Cat a gentle smile. “All clear.”

She sighs heavily and enters, running a warm hand up and down Kara’s arm as she enters. “Thank you Kara.”

“I’ll be right next door. We have an adjoining door if you’d feel better with it open or I can just leave mine open,” Kara rambles as she sets down the bags and begins to put away some of Cat’s things, again reverting to her ever helpful assistant’s role.

“Kara, I’m ok,” she says with a smile. She turns and regards the taller woman fidgeting nervously by the adjoining door. “I think I’d like it if we could keep yours open though, if that’s ok with you?”

Kara just smiles and bounces on her heels. “Just don’t cuddle too close ok? I get overheated easily,” she teases. 

“Get. Out,” Cat laughs, throwing a pillow at her head.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 9:56 p.m. on the dot, Kara hears Cat scream…but not the type of scream that means she’s being attacked or anything. It’s a scream of fear, that’s for sure, but the bumping and cursing means to Kara that Cat is trying to punish the thing that is scaring her. From the ongoing sounds, she’s not winning which makes Kara laugh into her pillow.

The adjoining door on Cat’s side of the room bursts open and then slams shut behind the slight woman and Kara bolts up in bed. “Cat?! What’s wrong?”

She’s practically heaving against the door, her hair wild and her robe barely tied closed. “There’s a…there’s…” she pants.

“What is it?” Kara asks as she kneels on her bed.

“A bug. A gigantic flying insect that chased me around my room,” Cat seethes, pounding her hand against the door in frustration. 

Kara laughs out loud and falls back against the pillows which causes Cat to be even more irate. 

“Oh! Oh, you think this is funny, Supergirl?! Then you take your cute little alien ass in there and kill the bug!” Cat stomps her feet like a four-year-old, which only makes Kara laugh harder.

“Ok, ok,” Kara can barely say as she crawls out of bed. “I’ll save you, my queen,” she smiles as she pushes Cat back towards her bed and slips inside the other room.

Cat sits and tries to calm her breathing, both from the stupid gigantic bug and from Kara’s doting. She’s 15 seconds into one of her calming mantras when she hears bits of a foreign language that she doesn’t recognize and various thumps and rattles from next door. She tucks herself underneath blankets that already smell like Kara and lets out a giggle when she hears Kara let out the rare earth curse word. She’s still wrapped in that blanket a few minutes later when the door finally opens, letting Kara through in an instant.

The kryptonian stares at the door with a vengeance for almost a minute before Cat dares to ask what happened. “Round one goes to the earth bug,” Kara sighs. “Sorry, Cat. I guess you’re stuck with me for the night,” she says as she closes the other adjoining door and crawls in to bed. 

Cat stares in shock for a while before responding. “Are you telling me the defender of National City can’t defeat one teensy little Colorado flying insect?” she asks incredulously.  


“It’s icky, ok??” Kara blurts. “It’s got…like, super speed and a hundred wings and legs. You can sleep with me and the demon insect spawn can live in your room.”

Cat tugs the blankets and slips down into the bed like she owns them. “Alien wuss,” she whispers.

Kara cuts the lamp and does the same, facing Cat in the darkness. “CEO wuss,” she whispers back.

She gets another ‘hummpphh’ in response before closing her eyes and trying to drift off. It doesn’t last long though as 67 seconds later she’s being straddled by a nervous blonde. She lifts her hands to her waist and pulls her into a loose embrace. “I’ve got you, Cat. The vicious, demon bug is locked in the other room,” she says with a smile only the darkness can witness.

“I heard buzzing,” Cat sneers, latching on tight to Kara’s shoulders and burrowing into the taller woman’s embrace.

Kara chuckles but pulls the slim woman closer, slipping her arms further around her waist and waiting. “It’s definitely locked in your room,” Kara murmurs, “but I’m not opposed to you staying right where you are for the foreseeable future.” A soft kiss and flutter of a tongue to Cat’s neck leads to a softer gasp.

A few deep breaths. “I thought we said we couldn’t…not again,” Cat whispers as soft lips continue to whisper along her skin.

“ _You _said we couldn’t,” Kara says lowly, “I didn’t get a say…remember?” Her hands slipped back now, circling Cat’s hips and squeezing.__

__Cat tangles her hands in long, flowing hair and pulls pink, soft lips closer to hers. “You shouldn’t always listen to what I say, Kara.”_ _

__\---------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__Monday morning brings a spring to Supergirl’s step that the DEO hasn’t witnessed in quite a while._ _

__“Well, I guess weekend vacations to Vail with Cat Grant do a superhero good,” Alex quips as she falls in step with her little sister._ _

__Kara laughs awkwardly. “It wasn’t a vacation, Alex. It was work. I gave you the itinerary, remember?” she asks as they come to a stop in front of the control panel._ _

__Alex’s face hardens as she quickly grabs a hold of Kara’s cape. “One of my wasp mini-drones is missing. I want it back. Now.”_ _

__Kara tries for a few seconds to feign innocence but Alex sees right through it and she holds up both hands in surrender. She clears her throat lightly, “Vasquez?” she asks to her left._ _

__“Clear and accounted for, Agent Danvers,” Vasquez reports at attention as she sets the tiny, delicate replica on to the control panel._ _

__Alex narrows her eyes at her smirking sister. “You do know that these things can record video and sound for up to 36 hours?”_ _

__Kara barks out a laugh as she turns to leave. “If I were you, Alex, I wouldn’t go there.” She turns when she reaches her balcony, “But you might enjoy it Vasquez,” she says with a wink and a naughty smile before launching herself into the air._ _

__It makes her sister want to vomit and Vasquez want to take half a day off._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help this. I was watching 'Eye in the Sky' again...because Helen Mirren. They have the coolest fuckin drone. The DEO has to have these...
> 
> txnmcky on tumblr


End file.
